


The Name Game

by rvellacott



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvellacott/pseuds/rvellacott
Summary: Robin and Cormoran struggle to agree on a baby name.





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first proper piece of writing, I hope you all like it. Thanks to @lindmea for helping me come up with this great idea and then inspiring me to actually write it. I'm on tumblr at @rvellacott, feel free to talk to me there!

"Cameron!" 

The sudden exclamation caused Strike to turn to his now heavily pregnant wife, his eyebrow raised, an amused smile on his face. It was a mistake people made all the time, but one he had never heard from Robin. "Yes?"

Robin shook her head, laughing. "No, Cameron." She repeated, gesturing toward her swollen stomach. "I think it's charming, rather handsome, and perfect for a little boy, don't you agree?." While Robin knew she was only joking, the look on Cormoran's face told her that maybe he hadn't yet realized.

"I guess it is better than Cormoran" He conceded, sitting down on the couch beside Robin and handing her the cup of tea he had been working on. Ginger of course, and non-caffinated, which Robin had explained to him meant that it was safe for the baby as well. "But I'm still going to veto that. You said we each had three," he added before Robin could protest. "That's only my second." It was only when he looked over and properly saw the look on his wife's face that Strike realized she had only been kidding. 

"Well I was just thinking actually that John might be a better name" He retorted, a smirk playing on his lips. "Name him after my good 'ol dad"

"And my ex-husband's middle name? I don't think so" Robin replied easily.

It was all fun and games, but in reality it was becoming a bit exhausting. They had been trying to come up with baby names for the last week and had made almost no progress at all. They knew they were having a boy, so that narrowed down the options at least by half. There had been a moment early on where Robin had considered waiting until the baby was born to learn the gender, and though Cormoran had supported his wife's decision, he had secretly been dying to know. Which was why he had been beyond happy when, a few weeks later, Robin relented and agreed that knowing the gender in advance would make it easier to decorate the nursery and prepare for their child.

"Rowntree?" Strike offered, smiling at his own joke.

"Try again."

"Shanker?"

"No, what about Wardle?"

"Absolutely not, and besides, that's a last name."

"Jago?"

"No."

"Guy?"

"Pass."

"What about Ted?"

The playful air that had been so prevalent in the room disappeared almost immediately. Robin had meant that suggestion as a genuine one. She knew how much Cormoran cared about his Uncle Ted, and how big of a part Ted had played in his childhood. She thought naming their child after him might be nice, but she worried perhaps she had overstepped an unspoken boundary by bringing it up. Robin glanced over at her husband, hoping she'd be able to read his expression. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either, he looked almost pensive. So Robin stayed quiet, knowing that when Cormoran was ready to say something, he would say it. 

"Ted." Strike echoed the words, as if trying them out. A smile graced the man's lips as he nodded approvingly. "Yeah. Ted would be alright" he agreed, looking over at Robin who seemed overjoyed that they had finally picked a name.


End file.
